Great Balls of Ire and Fire
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: That cage bursting open... Should he have seen it? Maybe, it had been rusted beyond repair. It was still a horrible outcome, wasn't it? Except.. Perhaps, this was a chance. (LaxusxNatsu, Laxus/Natsu)
1. Chapter 1

The beginning was a challenge. For certain, that was how most things occured with the rambunctious Natsu around. No one was safe. In teenagedom, there had been a quality of amusement that never really dissipated no matter how often there was a brash yell and a clash. Frank in his observations, Laxus could admit plainly to himself -and no one further,- that even back then he had felt an odd sense of something from the young child causing trouble. As a sense awakened or a pit opened in the crevasse of his mind.

Teenager as he was, the trials of puberty had prevented further curiosity, and the newfound banishment of his father from the guild was causing him to lash out at everything no matter how petty the situation. The lack of emotional control, the brash decision making, the hormones taking the reins, he hated it. Every second was spent either holding his tongue or making the forest a little less pleasant as lightning shocked the earth. Not understanding himself threw him over a ledge into utter self-destruction. Because; though he knew his relationship with his father had been at its best terrifying, he still could not heed the loneliness his absence left at its core. Good intentions notwithstanding his flawed logic, he had been so uptight about everything that he lashed out at his Grandfather in sickened betrayal.

Hence the very next day, after a horrible spat with the old man; was spent guilt ridden and stubborn. Facing his own desire to apologize and the pride that swelled forth in protest held him at bay. In such when in such a desolate feeling of uncertainty, one did not wish to hear the loud sobbing of a child. Pure understanding made only of experience told him that it was true sadness as the sobs were uncontrolled and pained, not relenting and unrestrained, a true kind of despair that rare few felt until they were older.

No one wanted to hear that. Not in the sense of cruelty, but of knowledge, people hated the sound of sobbing. Strangers believed in the parents fault not in taking responsible action to sooth or simply quiet a kid not their own. A sickly perspective to have over one so young, but people were cruel, a person was kind. Laxus could speak well of his own well spent time learning that lesson for himself. So it was with this knowledge -and an unusual inclination to actually help for once- that he strove deeper into the thick part of the forest searching for the broken begging of a hysterical boy. Shock was resonate as he stared at one of his own guildmates. He had never been amongst the youngest group, being four years older, and much more magically mature. But that did not mean he was a man of ignorance. Prideful was he in the fact that he knew a small amount of all the children in his guild, if only for his own personal gain. Natsu Dragneel had proclaimed to be the son of a mighty dragon, a lie of course, but many indulged him, and though Laxus laughed at the notion privately the kid did not deserve to be treated as he was by some of his comrades, so he never spoke of his own doubt in the child to anyone. A kindness he hadn't known he possessed, encased in subtlety.

Never to be spoken of was how Laxus actually felt a stab of sympathy, and a trickery of feeling as he desired to aid the kid. The boy was in such a state that his eyelid were sealed shut and red from salt that his cheeks were beginning to look sore. His voice had already gone horse and he didn't seem in any fit state to talk, nevermind tell him what happened. In his years, Laxus had never seen anyone cry so hard. It was more than unusual or sad, it was wrenching. Considering, Natsu was one of exuberance and boister, he had never seen a true tear escape the pink haired boy, and he had hoped it would see fit to remain so.

A rock would have a harder time remaining unmoved, and even in his seemingly continual state of anger and self-desolation, another emotion, feeling came resonating through, sorrow being the most obvious. He was empathizing, regardless of the fact that he never had before. He knelt down, and in his fragile state there was no caution or action taken by the small child. Only further tears, as whatever had his mind enraptured by pain would not cease its torment. Maybe it was in desperation that the S-class mage decided to hug the boy close. See if he could at least slow the tremors through a meager form of comfort. Of course, he knew this was not a suit of his, but he could attempt, he'd feel like complete crap if he had sat idle.

Surprisingly the supposed "Dragonslayer," didn't react besides sniffling and moving slightly closer, which was marginally concerning considering how the kid usually was with people. Nevermind how he was with any type of attempted help, always shouting about how strong he was, how he could do things on his own. Perhaps it was a misguided attempt of independence as he yelled at the top of his lungs that he could do everything on his own.

Igneel -as far as he remembered, was Natsu's father, and he wondered what possible circumstance could turn a man to leave their own child. Pondered many times, it had caused plague in his mind in the past. In regards to his own father, and later, Natsu's.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked, trying to remain soft, not easy for him these days, but Natsu didn't seem to react badly, just hiccupped and with a voice shaking:

"I-I I- Los-ss-t mm-y scarf!" He cried again, though Laxus furrowed his brows as the child continued to sob, it was a ridiculous reason to cry. "D-dad got me it!" Ah, that made sense, truthfully Laxus had never seen the kid without the old thing, it was shocking how well kept it was, sure there were a few stray stains on it, and it was ripped a little, but it was clean and particularly unfrayed at the edges. Natsu's clothes were not so well cared for, so this white scarf was extremely important to him he wouldn't simply lose track of it.

In his thinking, his arms worked independently, as they began to rub soothing circles on the child's back, pulling him closer to himself embracing the young sobbing boy fully. Empathy struck at him, his headphones pulling on his neck heavily, a gift from his father when he had been really quite young. So he understood the emotional attachment. In a rare show of kindness, Laxus decided he'd look for the absent scarf.

The boy had fallen asleep however, his breathing still rasping from his long spout of tears, his cheeks red and sore, but he looked so much calmer in sleep. It was with mild trepidation that the teenager picked the kid up and walked over to the small cottage only just in view, knowing that was where Natsu lived, Gramps could be helpful sometimes. He rested the sleeping boy on the wall, not wanting to bust in, besides he doubted that he would be dreaming long given his upset state. At least he hoped not the sun was already setting and it could get pretty cold at night due to the ocean nearby. Of course Natsu was a fire mage so he should be able to deal with a more frigid temperature without getting sick.

Deciding to search for the missing scarf in the early morning before the guild doors opened, Laxus choose to head home too, he needed sleep if he was going to deal with a filthy thief. As he was certain that was what had happened, seeing as Natsu would never simply lose it.

* * *

So the very next morning found a young rumpled teenagers searching the streets of Magnolia. In an attempt to find a well kept old scarf for the young child that was missing it. Really unhappy with himself for making such a vow to his own moral to find the stupid thing. It wasn't as if it was his own, but when he considered how he would react if his headphones went missing his legs moved a little faster, and he covered a great distance with his wide stride and quick pace. The most primary target being the homeless wandering around the streets, always managing to blend in if you weren't looking for them. Unfortunately for them, Laxus was a lightning mage on a self-proclaimed job that was not willing to fail.

Two hours had nearly past, and the guild had been open for nearly three hours now, which meant the old man would be giving him a lecture. Luckily he had spotted the fabric he was looking for, bubbly in texture, white, and in good -but not perfect condition. An older man with a greying beard and ratted clothing had it tied around his neck. Honestly Laxus wasn't mad at the guy, despite having stole the scarf from a kid, the man _was_ homeless and his clothes did look pretty worn. The fact that he was old made him feel slightly bad about what he was going to do if the man refused to give it back.

"Hey!" The man turned, and his eyes were dim, but warm in appearance, and it was completely shitty of him to have thought of punching the guy, he'd have to come up with another method.

"Can I help you young man?" His hands were shaking and he looked slightly sickly, it was no wonder he wanted a warm scarf.

"That scarf.. Belongs to a kid I know, it's really important to him." With that the kind appearing man mellowed, his expression shifting from open to sorrowful, as he looked down presumably at the scarf. Still in a display of kindness, he unwrapped it from his neck, and held it out with both hands, a kind smile resting on his face, he didn't look like he would miss it, even though Laxus knew better.

"Well, I don't want to steal from a child, nevermind a keepsake. I was hoping that no one would notice its absence. Rather I was hoping it was just a scarf to one of those rich persons uptown." That made him smile, as he hesitated in grabbing back the material.

"I- thank you." He grasped it, and understood why it could be mistaken for a rich man's item, it was unusually soft and woven with the utmost care. The man turned to leave, and in his wavering emotions, guilt eating him, longing to aid weighing heavily on his mind. It wasn't much but… He grasped the man's arm, gently, he looked surprised. He was dirty, Laxus realized, but he was of darker complexion anyway, dark brown skin, grey matted hair, and kind eyes of chestnut brown. His hand tightened around the scarf he held, mind made, and determination taking hesitations place. "Let me...help you, in thanks." The older man stood shocked, but did smile kindly.

"A young man like you? Don't you have places to be?" For a moment he thought of the guild, but he was already late, what was another few hours? So he shook his head and tried to gave an easy smile. The man gave him a sidelong glance, humour dancing in his expression, he let lose a coughing laugh, not believing the plain lie. "Well, if you truly wish to help, then I won't turn away such a kind young man." He wasn't expecting to feel relief, but he did, and nodding more to himself then the homeless man before him, he turned towards the stores. The man humming slightly behind him.

Laxus's main priority was keeping the guy warm, for clearly he was battling a bad cold and losing, not shocking given the elements at this time of year. There was a store nearby that specialized in winter ware, and even if it was early spring not winter, it would still be useful for the man to have something warm enough for him to be able to walk around with. So he calmly looked at the guy, and told him to wait outside. He didn't want the shop keeps to think he was trying to steal anything.

There were several people bustling about within the store, though most of them appeared to be employees. A scarf caught his attention, it wasn't ostentatious which was perfect for someone who didn't wish to be noticed. Touching the fabric proved it was soft, looked to be good at retaining heat, it was perfect. But something else was in his peripheral vision, it looked like one of the warmest items in the store. Displayed proudly on one of the female models, was a large coat, looked to be made of scales and lined with real fur. On closer inspection the scales were actually leather and the fur it had was grey around the front, and sleeves but the interior was lined with black fur, it looked exceptionally warm.

He looked outside, though the window he could see the man he was helping, directing a crying young girl to a pair of frantic looking women. He nodded, and picked up the item. Paying for it by the counter, it dipped in his wallet a little, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The breeze outside was bracing, and it sent shivers through his skin even though he was wearing some warmer clothes today. The man looked flabbergasted, hesitant.

"That looks quite expensive." He stated, Laxus decided not to tell him that it was, actually stupidly expensive. He was an S-class wizard he could afford it easily, was his reasoning anyway, in honesty he would need to take another job if he wanted to eat tomorrow, but that didn't really matter, as the man looked at the coat, and the scarf as if they were angels from heaven come to his aid. Despite himself, Laxus found joy in the expression, feeling elevated from helping someone less fortunate. Still the man did hesitate before taking them, looking up at Laxus to see if it was actually okay for him to do so.

When he did, he put the coat on and seemed to melt into himself in contentment, the scarf coming on and he used it as a guard to move his matted beard from his face a little.

"Thank you, I honestly don't know what I could do to repay this kindness." It was funny how they had come full circle. But instead of declining the need, the teen instead followed his curiosity.

"How about you just tell me about your life. You were a wizard. You have an emblem on your shoulder." The man smiled, bright and full, and they moved away from the main square, already people were eyeing his companion with suspicion. They ended up by the shore, boats docking and departing at leisure, still it was nice enough that the breeze from the open ocean was bracing yet the sun compensated in shining directly on them with warm waves.

Laxus was actually enjoying the company of someone, it was interesting to hear what things had been like before he was born how many rules were implemented seemingly arbitrary. Not to mention the different types of magic that he had not before heard of, how a different guild functioned. Though it was strange for a wizard to not have retired well off. He learned that the stranger's name was Kiri, and that he had once been a member of Lamia-Scale. He had three grandchildren all of them had become merchants after their father and resented him for having been invested in the magic arts.

It was late by the time they parted, the guild doors would have closed already, and Kiri was making his way to his hovel of the week, as to keep warm under the moon.

Laxus remembered the scarf he held in his hands, and silently thanked both himself and Natsu for both doing something kind for a stranger, and being nice -for once- to a fellow guild member. There was no doubt that Natsu would be glad to get his precious keepsake back. There was a hidden joy one felt when the young orphan grinned at his fullest, even he wasn't immune. Hopefully he could catch the hot-head before he got back to his house.

Of course he had have to run all across Magnolia in order to get to the forested area -not to mention up the cliff.- He decided he would need a faster mode of transportation, that didn't involve a magic vehicle, stupid motion sickness, it never used to be a problem when he was young, but puberty was a bitch. He spotted Natsu just ahead of him, walking slumped over and fullorn towards his cottage. Laxus's ran a little to catch up with him, the kid must have heard his footsteps because he turned in curiosity, eyes widening once they took him in. An embarrassed blush rising on his face. But Laxus didn't pay attention to that, instead he held out the scarf he had taken back.

That's when he was taken abruptly, and without warning into a jump hug. For someone so small, he had the grip of a lion, but it would be really a douche move of him to shove the kid off, when all he was doing was being a kid -and showing gratitude,- so he moved his arms around Natsu rather slowly and held him as well, Strangely there was a calmness that settled in his nerves as the lonesome boy hugged him, maybe it was the fact that he had helped him out, or that the kid was just nice to be around. Sometimes it was hard to remember that they were only four years apart. It felt larger due to his height, and Natsu's immaturity.

* * *

He kept in contact with Kiri, odd for him considering his dwindling respect for authority not governed by himself. Still he found his company calming, a type of simple tranquility not present in his boisterous grandfather. In light of that, he had asked the advice of the man with dealing with someone so unabashedly stubborn and driven by their own knowledge that they forwent all reason. His answer was not forthcoming, and from his own unique viewpoint of understanding the lightning mage didn't push it.

It had nearly been a month, and a comfortable routine had been formed for Laxus, strangely calming his nerves and allowing for the entanglement of his continuous sour attitude.

As with anything within Fairytail however, that relaxation was broken by the younger generation of wizards. So it happened, while he remained perched on the banister, overlooking the children of the guild -but not paying any particularly close attention- that a cord being tread on carelessly, snapped. He didn't notice at first, to busy shifting along his playlist to acknowledge the change in atmosphere as a stagnating air began to punctuate the hall. Silence is what caught his interest, and he pulled his earphones out -ignoring his desire to listen to the final guitar rift- and stared down.

He questioned initially why everyone was only staring at each other, no fighting, or yelling, fists flying, or accusations being stated. Only a permeating quiet that descended over the entire guild, which he quickly came to conclude was the problem. Their guild was never silent, there was always something going on. But nothing was, everyone stood stock still, adults and kids alike staring at the two main aggressors of the group. So Laxus did as well, he couldn't really see well from his vantage point, but neither seemed harmed or really hurt.

"He… is, he is real!" There it was, coming forth in the trembling voice of Natsu, strained from the force in which he punctuated his words, and the heavy breathing of someone trying desperately not to tear up.

There was a loud scoff, disbelief, portioned by arrogance. "Dragons aren't real! So your Dad left you, no need to make up a stupid story about it!" Grey Fullbuster -because of fucking course, Laxus had barely met the kid, hardly knew a thing about him other then the fact that he strips accidentally and he likes to cause fights with the pyromaniac of the guild. There was the understanding, common throughout the guild that the boy -ice mage, he remembered- was a bit arrogant and self-serving. Not initially bad, Laxus was well aware of his own cocky persona, still there was a decency line he attempted to stay the right side of. Grey had just trodden over it as if it were invisible.

Because Natsu -effing Natsu, flinched back as if he had been hit, body poised and tensed. Erza stepped forward, but her movements were hesitant and towards Grey, clearly she was attempting to placate both of them, unfortunate for the girl as it had already been to much for the young pink head as he ran out of the guild without even trying to pick another fight with his rival. Which got Fullbuster a swift and what looked to be painful punch on the head by the weapons reequipping master. Unusually, there was a temptation at the back of his mind that told him to do the same.

He ignored it.

That day, a nagging sensation had embedded itself in the confines of his stable mind. Woefully addressing it was something so daunting the thought was contained within a cage of his own making. Padlocked and welded shut, only he could reopen it, and that was not something he had any desire to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later was when that rusted cage became relevant again.

Not in an a common, normal way, it was with a provision the old man had implemented for the betterment of Natsu's age group. S-class wizards taking on a simple job with a younger counterpart so that they had more experience with high ranked assignments. Originally he had been moved to protest, for at first glance the plan had no merit, far to dangerous for both parties involved. If glanced upon with a more ludicrous gaze it made a twisted type of sense. Matching his luck, he had been paired with Natsu. Because of course, he had been, maybe he had made his avoidance of the pink haired teen too obvious, and Gramps had decided to be a meddling old man trying to fix what was not broken.

Being twenty did not change much of his disposition, but it did give him a mind less clouded by the confusing thing that was hormonal impulses. Natsu being paired with him was not what he had expected, but it was the preferred result as the other options were far less appealing, in hindsight, the only one he got along with amongst the group was the Dragneel. A strange statement, as it was sentimental to an extent.

Of course, being as this was the loudest of the batch, he chooses a job best suited to someone of his exuberance stance in life. Being that it requires little to no discretion, so there was less risk if the enemy did confront them. Natsu couldn't be stealthy even if he didn't have a ridiculous flying feline. Admittedly, Laxus had a hard time of it himself, being over six feet tall had certain disadvantages a sacrifice to his stealth was one of them, the flashing lightning didn't aid in that regard either. At least, if it became necessary, one of them was relatively small. That being said, he had a profound hope that it would not be.

Natsu's lack of ability to be anything other than a blown fuse with the skills of fighting all presented forth was not something he considered necessary or even of value. Laxus was well aware of his own power, far superior to his companions although more pronounced in certain areas. Which in itself was what he found to be the issue. Natsu was profoundly unaware of how to better himself in regards to magical ability or stamina. For someone continuously in the mindset of challenging all who came forth, it was a dangerous weakness. It weighed on him as a S-class wizard -and perhaps more so as a man who cared slightly for the wellbeing of the younger man- that Natsu was so ignorant.

From himself to Erza, Mirajane, and even Gildarts, each of them had been given a comprehensive briefing on each of their student's' advantages, weaknesses and abilities. Of course, most of the said information was surface based, unassessed at a more detailed view. In his, there was the basic; Fire Magic (Dragonslayer), enhanced physical durability, increased magical core. The stuff he was aware of already, as an example, it didn't include; erratic bouts of stamina depletion, or Natsu's well known ability of understanding his opponents fighting style and responding appropriately.

So, Laxus had the ideal of turning this otherwise quick job into a specialized training trip. Remaining unaware of this exercise was the dragonslayer himself, no doubt that should he gain knowledge there would be a very loud, very irritating, possibly reoccurring verbal argument of ability and strength. The notion brought a headache forth, as was Natsu's yell far too breaching, none could remain unaffected, even he.

First, he observed, although his impression of the fire breather's fighting style was largely inconclusive. Mostly because of the lack of technique presented. The only pattern was that of blind luck, or perhaps flawed faith, as the boy with pink hair continuously dodged the most obvious of attacks, or proceeded to wildly strike with a blaze of hellfire. While his adaptability was commendable; the manner in which he conducted his footing, used his magical energy -wastefully-, and joyful attitude while engaged in combat was concerning. It was too brazen, too unsynchronized and sloppy. Certainly, if he continued fighting as such he would be killed.

Of course, he knew Natsu well enough not to present this forth as an obvious fact, or indeed fact at all. There would be to many objections. So, therefore, his second task was to devise a way to showcase the instability of a brazen fighting style and get Natsu to correct himself. A challenge, but surprisingly he did not find it to be a tedious one. In fact it was rather a fun prospect.

Though, in order to craft a better wizard, he would have to understand the driving force for the boy's actions. Mainly his insistence on dealing with all who challenged him -or even those who didn't, to a brawl.

Laxus could acknowledge that he himself loved a fight, the adrenaline, physical response, instinctive and primal areas in which many did not indulge themselves in with a modernized society were appeased and a certain calmness settled over his mind. That being an awareness: He also did not desire to fight as often as Natsu did, he did not care for it. Understanding his own stance as a powerful mage did nothing to lighten his desire to spar or brawl with a good opponent, but sometimes violence did nothing. Natsu did not seem to understand that violence could not solve all issues.

Maybe he was to invested, but it was similar to his own systemic issues as a teenager -not that he was far surpassing that age currently- but he had mellowed considerably from the angry boy continuously blaming family for the disturbances in his life. Natsu was clearly different in the fact that his family was all foster or adopted based, but his tendency for violence was the same as his own had been.

Currently, they were near the fair city of Chocas, and Laxus had every intention of exploiting this as beneficial. He intended to introduce the kid to some small jobs, such that he wouldn't normally take. Based on the file he had read Natsu had taken maybe two total D-class jobs in his entire time with the guild. Meaning, thusly that he was profoundly inexperienced with everyday life in regards to the common civilian. This was a platform in order to build the understanding Natsu only natively knew, common people did not have magic to solve things for them. Certainly, they did not have the luxury of violently reacting to every hurdle impeding them. By doing small jobs to help the elderly or children he would be learning how to respond to a challenging situation without punching it in the face.

That didn't stop him from complaining the entire time, a moment of peace would be interrupted by him shouting something about his 'stupid mentor' to the latest clientele. It got to a point where the lightning mage busted out his earphones and blasted heavy metal to keep out the sound of his shrill voice yelling about the next problem he had with the small jobs. Watching the combat 'specialist' -Laxus says that skeptical when the boy barely understands how to use a coherent attack without lady luck.- rescue a straying balloon without the help of his fire was hilarious. Involving a lot of falling out of trees and running across the really old infrastructure. What amused him most was the splash he took into the oncoming river.

Camping out was better then getting a hotel, not because he was being frugal, but he had learned many years ago that Natsu didn't like houses. Not condos or apartments, he enjoyed sleeping outside underneath the stars to watch them 'd trace patterns within their forms and would mumble out their stories to himself, probably told to him by his father. It was one of the things they could both understand, while he faced no aversion to shelter, there was a need to be outside at night to see what stories he could find. They lay on the grass now staring up at a clear sky. Natsu didn't even shiver through his clothes were soaked through.

"Say Laxus?" He grunted in reply, not having expected conversation. In turning to look at the damnable brat he found eyes staring at him, with the small illuminance of the glowing sky, they looked fragile. Not as if his strength had fled, but that he knew not how to cope with the world he found himself in. "My Dad always said that humans looked at the sky and saw stories different from ours. Did you learn any?" Ah, that would be the vulnerability then, speaking of his father was always a taboo around the fireball.

"My Father would occasionally if he was in a good mood." Natsu perked at that, sitting up by his elbows, leaning over his personal space normally salmon pink hair falling forward in a deep cherry pink under the moonlit sky, shimmering a little under the glare of the moon. To a man bound by instinct, it appeared near ethrial and he had to avert his gaze before his cage cracked more at the sight. A trickle of disgust crawling around his spine at the perverse nature his thoughts took him in that moment. A weakness, the plaintive desires of a man beholden to hormones did nothing to soothe his mind, lust towards a little man was something he shouldn't be feeling, even if it had been long time wrought.

It brought him at a wroth to himself at the fact presented forth in his inappropriate guidings.

Being who he is, Natsu noticed nothing of his own inner fight, seeming for once quiet and keen. Seeking for something Laxus could not pinpoint. So in search of drawing his own attention away, he escaped. "What did your Dad tell you then?" He was marginally curious, seen as no one knew really what sort of man Natsu's father was, where he came from. Perhaps he was indigenous? Something radical would make better sense, as the fire mage was convinced he was a dragon incarnate. Maybe a heavy type of transformation magic they used in the Northern areas.

Not paying attention to the escapism so cavalierly used, the boy smiled largely and pointed from where he was to the astrological sign of Virgo. "Virgo -as you know her, was supposedly the maiden of a powerful Dragon lord, he claimed her as his mistress having been struck by her beauty. When Virgo denied giving into his desires even after years of formal courting, he proclaimed that she should bare his young. It was said that a powerful wizard took pity on her and using the strength of his magic made her baren so that she would not be begotten with a child even making her body a temple where no sin of intercourse could enter. That's how she got the name Virgo the Maiden, or the Virgin because she could never lose her purity, as she never lost it to the dragonlord to whom she had married." For a moment Laxus just stared, how could someone who hardly knew how to read speak so fluently? Nonetheless, it was well told, and made sense, never minding the dragon part.

"I like that version better." He decided. It was more wholesome to the woman of the tale, which said much about the state of the one he knew; something about a maiden of arrogance denying all men who want of her, before she gets struck down from her position and sold to a master with a bad reputation. He couldn't remember it all, and from what he could his only consideration was that it wasn't a very nice fable.

Natsu sets himself down, much to the grown man's irritation right on top of him. But when they actually are showing a fair comraderence he can't find himself pushing the teen off in spite. "You're always so aloof, why don't you talk to anyone?" Funny for someone so socially unconscious to notice a recluse. Not that he had taken to that behaviour from the beginning, he hadn't minded the little brats when he had been a pre-teen or even in teenagedom, just not wanting to engage them. Besides they only became more then ravenous little delinquents after Natsu joined.

A small thing with rose coloured hair, trying so desperately not to be alone, yet so awkward around other children. He'd wrestle with them and end up breaking a bone, looking shocked about the crack of bone everytime. His father must have been a traveler, because Natsu was a sweet kid genuinely, caring and firey, along the way as pride became more important some of him was lost to time. A thing that Laxus felt bad for. There was always the idea lingering back in his mind that maybe Natsu still felt alone even with his makeshift family. Not in the traditional sense, but in the way that he couldn't understand other people as he should.

"Says the brat that can't understand people." His self-proclaimed blanket starts at that looking him direct in the eyes, somewhat with a small near invisible pout.

"Humans are confusing." He sighs out face planting into the abdomen beneath his head. And rolling it sideways Laxus knew not how comfortable that would be, but he couldn't imagine very. "Lisanna keeps talking about marriage and stuff, and its weird, sure its tradition here, but I don't follow it. Its like she expects me to marry her, which is just-" He collapses again. Laxus sees an opportunity, knowing how attached the youngest Straus could be to his student.

"Brat is a dreamy romantic, ignore it if you don't like it. Surely your Dad taught you about marriage? Whats so confusing about it?" Natsu crawls up his torso making him more then a little intimidated by his own impulses, hanging above his head now both figuratively and literally.

"He did! Its just that they have a different way of doing things, way different then humans." There it was, out of wanting not to get a headbutt he refrains from rolling his eyes. "Humans treat females weird too. Like they're all vulnerable when pregnant and that makes no sense, when someone is pregnant they are far more dangerous. I know I'll be, but also ew." He curls his nose, and Laxus raises his eyebrows, wondering just how this kid can be so ignorant about his own anatomy.

"Traditionally the Dragons will fight their intended first, but that ended five hundred years ago. So instead they began the gifting ceremony, which had the D-class dragon gather gifts for their desired over a long span of time to show their prowess." That was where Laxus kinda zoned out, a trickle of thrill ran up his spine at the words, unusual and an overwhelming instinct to do something that he could not name. It was a dangerous growling in the back of his head and it wouldn't shut up. The lack of knowledge would have made him panic if the instinct wasn't so encompassing as if it were planting a natural rationale for its own existence. Still, he held it down fast, not yet knowing what it implied nor the reasoning for its sudden appearance.

Imagining only concludes Natsu to be the cause, and given his own acknowledged problem of strange tydings, he could not consider it a biased reasoning.

As a means of distracting himself he focuses instead on something that can use to focus the mind. "You follow these… rituals?" He gains a blink and a tilted grin, pleased not uncomfortable.

"Of course! I was raised by a dragon after all, not to mention Dragonslayers are different from normal humans. I expect pampering and a good fight!" From that he merely rolled his eyes. Although what was interesting was how Natsu had managed to completely craft such an expert tale Again, something pronounced in his head gave way, though he could not think of what thought had just passed his own caution.

"Your deluded if you think some poor shit will pamper you." He said instead, fed up with racing thoughts he pushed the pouting teen off him so that he rolled into the grass. Sitting and glaring beside him as opposed to laying on top of him in a goddamned _cuddle._ However in opposition to the indignation he expected, when looking to the teen, he found Natsu looking at the ground with a sulk. Unfortunately rather then being angry and childish, it looked forlorn, and the grown man did not know how to deal with that from the pink-head.

This was not a comfortable environment for a man who remained socially inept. Because to add spice to the misery he whispered: "I thought that…" the rest was muttered, though Laxus was not a complete moron he'd say above average intelligence was around where he marked. So he knew what the tagline of that sentence was, and man wasn't it a kick in the ass.

"You think that I-" he then proceeded to watch the other's face turn pink and sweat bead despite the cold air.

"So what!? Maybe I did!" Once more rage seemed to be his response. Though the grown man didn't know what to do about it. Although if the steering in his gut was anything to operate by being forward would probably suit them both just fine. Which of course conflicted with his own set of really shaken morals. "Your kind of.. the ideal mate…" he mumbled again, switching between a defensive yell and a vulnerable whispering utterance.

This was so very uncomfortable. More because Laxus understood he wasn't exactly against the idea. Though he had no real concept of 'dragon mating,' but then he just took it to be Natsu's prerogative for dating and flirting. Which when considered matched him perfectly Concerning him was the fact that his mind was considering what it would take to woo the pyromaniac.

This taken from what he understood at this point. Naturally, it became an escaping route for a man so concerned with morals and appearing to much like a predator hovering over a minor. As such his question became a diversion. "What about that other Dragonslayer? That freaky weird one in Phantom?" Were his eyes getting sore from how much he rubbed at them in avoidance? In regarding his companion Natsu just seemed to be pulling faces at the concept.

"I dunno, your just more attractive to my inner voice. I can't really explain it. Guess its just a dragon thing." The entire conversation had become so surreal to a man married to the reality that for moments at a time the business of 'dragons,' became an accepted measurement of strange. Nevermind a basis for rational explanation. At some point he had become less indulgent and more enraptured with the idea of dragon courtship.

Indeed; the concepts they presented made him want for the youth before him with the vivacity of an animal hunting, with thoughts so jumbled he could hardly form sentence nevermind coherently think of what action had done. "Laxus?" With the banging beginning to throb within his head each reprieve from the sound and pain became a moment of bizarre clarity wherein he could make out the worried face of Natsu, so contorted into his look of curiosity. A grumble threatened his throat, he wanted for things he couldn't understand and in his haste to stop himself from doing something he would never be able to morally regard.

He stood with the grace of a man terrified with the sweat of a man compromised unto himself. "Hey!" With his mentally so confused he did not notice that he was being grasped until he got slapped on his arm. Intent to shake the teen off him, not only was he met with resistance he was faced with a reluctance in himself.

Reasoning dictated several viable responses: Natsu's weaknesses, age, experience… None of which seemed to matter to his very compromised mind. While he'd considered it a high improbability his instincts were screaming, and he could only pin it to the spell placed on his dragon lacrima within. Though as he thought continually, it was the fact that he desired as any man would, experience in matters of sex, desire, but not affection. He knew the truth he was obstructing himself from.

"You aren't against it. Are you?" Natsu demanded an answer as if it weren't an intrusive question.

"I don't know what you want kid." He said in way of answering, though it offered little in way of true response, Natsu seemed unsatisfied himself. Huffing loudly, and both of them found themselves sitting on the grass again, slightly made awkward by the kid he had straddling him, staring directly through him. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You want to court me. I can feel it. Your warm." The want to shove the kid off him was mounting.

So, maybe he did. Perhaps it wouldn't be entirely inappropriate if he courted Natsu, four years wasn't far apart. Sixteen and twenty wasn't far. So he wasn't against it. Cautious at himself, and circumstance he grasped at the arms holding his shoulders, gaining a flushed tone from his captor. "How do I court you then?"


	3. Chapter 3

They returned unconventionally, both quiet, Natsu unusually so, prancing to the front counter for a drink while his mentor went to the second floor to cool himself from everything. No one really understood of course, the Thunder Legion stared down their leader in hopes of forthcoming answers from his back, then flicked their attention to Natsu. Not for long, as he stood after drinking down a large glass of milk and ran out the hall with hells fire on his heels.

Makarov looked on at both and grunted in displeasure. Thinking the pairing a bad idea from the beginning. -Gildarts would have been a better match he so reasoned.- The young adults mainly laughed at the strange disposition it left the hall as aftermath, neither males were very expressive persons. Well, holding Natsu to his anger management problems, he was actually stoic, none would think so with all his bluster however. Which caused such rippling effects to be felt throughout the guild. Younger generations staring off, some in irritation, confusion, and amusement.

What caused the most uncertainty was the way Natsu had left.

Laxus gave no heed to any conversation struck as to the demeanor presented. Though the gaze of his slightly tipsy grandfather did bare a few holes into his back as he took a single shot of whiskey. The man was to close by to ignore properly, though Lisanna had complained of spills upstairs one to many times that she didn't allow drinks on the second floor when she was playing barmaid. There were no empty tables to vacate to either, causing him to give a dissatisfied grunt as he settled on a barstool. His aim wasn't to get drunk anyway, he just needed to calm the fuckin' jitters crawling up his arms.

"Boy." He grit his teeth at the nickname. Not wanting the association now that he was twenty, and very obviously out of puberty and her cruel hands. Gesturing at Lisanna once more for a beer this time, she'd understand what he meant verbal or not. "Don't ignore me brat." There was an urge to roll his eyes that he did not ignore, luckily that was what Makarov took into account as paying attention. "There is a new member I'd like you to train-" He slammed his fist on the counter, not harsh enough to splinter, but rattling the entire thing.

"Not a chance." He wasn't stupid and hormonal anymore, angry or not, this was not something he needed to get worked up over.

Unfortunately for him, the wizard saint was far too adapted to his grandson's temper that he didn't care to acknowledge it. "Well three persons, but you'll only be training the one. She refuses to go anywhere without her friends." The majority of that sentence was mumbled, but Laxus did have good hearing and it caught interest. For him that was an unacceptable circumstance, he could hardly deal with a person, nevermind people. As his beer arrived he guzzled half of the thing before he stared his guardian down.

"Can't help em'" He decided as an answer to the demand.

"Don't start. I would teach her myself but I have far more important things I have to do. Unfortunately for everyone you are the only one familiar with the concepts of Fairy magic besides myself." He drank a little more.

"She wants to practise Fairy magic? Very original." Spilling alcohol over his shirt from the slap he earned from the frustrated master of fairytail.

"Enough sarcasm out of you boy. If that's not interesting to you, then consider one of her friends uses Saint magic." That did catch his interest, the only person he had confronted that practiced such an obscure magic had been Majal. A man he'd rather avoid for the rest of his life, though the type of magic was nevertheless an amazingly rare type of magic that he wouldn't mind learning more of.

It was enough for him to give an inch. "What about the third?" Clearly glad to have finally gotten some interest he earned himself an eyebrow raise. Laxus almost turned away at the mock.

"Letter magic." Laxus almost laughed, but refrained, he was a combat expert, not a strategist, there was no way he could teach someone without the same mindset. A scoff did escape him. "He uses Dark Écriture." He froze as he brought the mug to his lips. His luck seemed to never fail him. The only type of Letter magic used for direct combat. Though he couldn't pretend to understand the runes involved, the Transformation magic directly coalescing with Dark Écriture was something he knew at least a little about to be aidful. It was years of listening to Mira bitch about how her magic worked -usually she complained.

They both knew he hated to comply openly, so he gave a nod of affirmation, giving his grandfather the indication to go and retrieve his new student(s). In the recesses of his mind he knew that the man was attempting to distance his and Natsu's chaotic personalities out of regret for pairing them together. This, he deftly ignored, though his reluctance still fought with him, there was a deeper desire to see the fireball regardless. Training was a good excuse as any he could make, and this way it needn't explained to the prying old man.

Whatever his relations were none of grampa's business anyway. He stood stretching out his neck, there was no point putting off meeting the team of younger fairies.

* * *

"They aren't complete morons." So he said to both himself and Natsu, who happened to be walking with him at the present, that, in due course with the date they were on -he ignored that it was a date at all.- The teen was currently devouring a flaming kabob, with a look of admiration on his face rarely seen. Accompanied by little sniffles and moans of delight that were uncomfortable for a man such as himself. This was not helped by the fact that Natsu kept looking to him out the corner of his eye, like he knew. But every so often grin like an idiot.

Thus the conversation turning to something less oddly stimulating. The group he was teaching. Actually answering a question Natsu himself had asked, having heard from Mira, who heard from Lisanna, who heard Laxus and the old man talking about it: that he was taking on a team to teach. Word spread fast in a guild of gossip mongers. After knowing the way in which it had spread he groaned at just how irritating Cana would be about the entire thing. Of all the brats, he tolerated her the most, she and Mirajane were the closest to his own age, and thus spoke to him more. The others were a little more intimidated as his stature became more imposing -grown. Erza was more an annoyance then a person he tolerated, she was gunning for S-class and was haggling for tips as of late.

He daren't say anything around Natsu however, he wasn't stupid.

Still...Pondering, he glanced to his companion, whom was now crossing his arms and pouting. There was someone he wanted the brat to meet, a strange cycle of whims. Though he knew Natsu would like Kiri's simplistic old wisdom and friendly face. Knowing his course he jutted out his arm, getting the hot-head to bump forehead first into the appendage, and a fire fueled glare given. "I want ya to meet someone." The glare turned into curiosity, quickly killing whatever ire Natsu had been conjuring.

The last place he recalled the man staying was an old cargo hold along the docks. Probably a place Natsu half destroyed at one point, the docks had seen some major reconstruction over the years. The slip of sand under his heavy metal boots and sight of the crashing waves had him remembering a long-ago guild trip to the sea from just how hot it had been outside. Grey hadn't stopped bitching that day. Everyone had splashed around, some tanned, but Natsu had lost his swim trunks in the once turning the tide of Grey and Natsu's perpetual fight of regarding stripping. He'd been sunbathing that day, and the entire argument made him go into the water from the headache it gave him.

Though he hadn't been paying attention to what they had been yelling about when he dove into the icy sea. Thus as he'd come up for air, the dragonslayer of the guild had been slipping back on his shorts behind a rock; and he'd gotten a view. Finding that Natsu's genitals were mixed, not male or female, but both, had done something to his groin, and despite how cold the water was he hadn't been able to leave for almost fifteen painful minutes.

Last year's summer had been kinda shit for him.

Now that it came to mind: the thing that Natsu had been going on about made more sense. Maybe dragonslayer magic was so powerful that it affected physicality as well as magic strength. Thinking further, as Natsu had depicted, it may be a case that different types of dragonslayer magic affected each person differently. He had the want to ask, but blushed slightly at the thought.

They were not at all ready to talk about that in their relationship. Curiosity could wait.

Thinking of the one in Phantomlord was not where he wanted his thoughts to go, in fact the direction grossed him out, the guy wasn't bad looking, but Laxus was well aware that punk rock gothic was not his type. Luckily, he spotted Kiri lounging on one of the boardwalks peacefully, and his thoughts didn't have to get anymore disturbed. Apparently, his height could attract attention automatically -although he was still lanky, only just filling into his height with muscles.- His friend turned to him with a dead tired facial expression, making him pause his steps at just how desolate it seemed. Never minding the moment, he was given a slight crooked smile from the man, wrapped in the coat that overwhelmed his form, fighting the chill.

"Hello Laxus-" He coughed loudly, covering his mouth with his fist as the sound of a wet cough filtered into a stagnant silence. It was pure restraint that stopped the lightning mage from lashing out and hitting the man.

"You should be inside! It's way too cold ya moron!" Again he was given a smile, this one more indulgent as if he was an unreasoned child throwing a tantrum. It did not fit his prideful image very kindly.

"You fret young man. My time is almost out as it is, I can feel it approaching." To a man in denial of death and all it implied, Laxus scoffed at the very notion, his grandpa was still kicking and hardly one foot in the grave, certainly, Kiri could hold fast.

"Don't be an idiot yer hardly picking out yer coffin' yet." His infractions crept up on him, a product his Mother had left for him in way of familiar slang she had known, and he had learned. There, he crushed the annoying vocal slur, few things caused it to come out, but it was usually pretty randomized, and he hated it.

In response, Kiri gave out a cracking guffaw. Slowly he shook his head, and peeled off the coat, -which only hung on his shoulders, 'as if that could keep any moron warm,' Laxus bemoaned to himself. Not speaking a word of his thoughts.

Unexpectedly he found the hefty coat thrust into his face, the man not looking to him, but the fire wizard just slightly behind. "Laxus is a very stubborn man, but a good one. Few of those these days, keep him warm." As he was about to protest the way he was made out to be some sappy child. Natsu on the other hand just seemed amused, yet earnest as he nodded to the man, as if some great knowledge had been passed to him.

The coat remained in his face, but he didn't take it, he'd bought it for the old man, not himself, it wouldn't be right to take it. He'd need it. However, Natsu took the choice out of his hands, grasping the hefty fabric and throwing over his shoulders. It swarmed over him in a sudden warm sensation, his natural static securing it unwittingly so it wouldn't fall.

Grinning, Kiri stood, patting at his arm. Laxus stared at the affectionate action with furrowed brows. There was something different about it, shifting about his insides. Pin-pointing that it was harboring finality, he almost grasped the man's hand in anger. "I think I'll go see my grandchildren before I die." That was absolution, any ire that was created by denial simmered away in an instant. "Goodbye Laxus."

Sighing, he let go of the losing battle. "Goodbye Kiri."


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus celebrated his twenty-third looking to the skies in resolution, flipping the pages of an extremely old book from the times of yonder. Freed had gifted him it in the morning after finding that his fancy would drift into the superstitions space could conjure. Many words were faded and all were in the language of Mazatel, which he had learnt young as hobby, fortunate as not many persons could have translated the parchment. Currently he was sweeping vigorously through the chapter on Virgo, hoping to spot something in conjunction with Natsu's depiction. Aside from one astray mention nothing jumped before him as obvious. If the leather wasn't so worn, and the seam so slighted he would have thrown the damnable book for its lack of knowledge.

Were he to follow astrology he would be doomed, considering the fact no one was actually aware of Natsu's birthdate, lack of sign was never good in horoscopes. On a level of intelligence he clearly couldn't comprehend of Igneel, why hide your son's birthday? Laxus had the extreme desire to punch the man. Though his own upbringing had probably been more slighted in comparison to what Natsu's had, the teen had grown up surrounded by nature, basiced in the ways of the earth so much that Levi -the present bookworm of the guild, was enamoured with his knowledge of plants and animals. So far removed from what was in normal conduct of his persona that it baffled her, and caught her attention fastly as he could educate anyone on the subject. Laxus very much included himself in that grouping.

Now he and Natsu had been 'together' in vague sense for three years now, each spent slowly progressing their relation to the point wherein they knew each other enough to be comfortable. However, it was more a tentative friendship with the promise of romance later, as neither of them had want for something serious as of yet. Though he had begun planning for presentation -he knew little of the actual process. All he was aware was that entitled a gift given to the s-class dragon in show of intent, not a thing he had been prepared to give in the beginning, considering his feeling of maliciousness in his wanton desire for relation with a sixteen year old. Though that did remain even now, merely not as poignant.

The greatest question did remain as to what would be appropriate for someone so chaotic, it had to be some form of jewelry, par the gimmick of Dragons adoring treasure holding a undeniable truth as it seemed. Though that being the case he had no clue as to what would be proper, something not easily ordained, yet not fragile.

If there had been any other dragonslayer in the guild he might be able to follow an example. However, even if there were, he was not function in self delusion -frequently-, the thought of asking anyone else what he himself should be more then capable of, would be an insurmountable task very demanding of his pride.

As such he was rather stuck. Though- He sat straight, a thought coming to mind of something long since said, a rumour he had heard tipped off by Grey of all people that may prove as valuable asset unto his goal. Slight only, but anything would be good enough at this point. Hoping it wouldn't be too far out of his way and that the stripper actually remembered where he'd heard it mentioned, success may ride on it.

Luck had it that the guildhall was rather vacant, and Fullbuster happened to be one of the few persons helping Mira clear up. Although judging by his expression he wasn't very happy about the situation -whatever, it wasn't his business anyway.

"Oi Fullbuster!" There wasn't anyone in, there was no point in yelling, besides the confusion on Grey's face said that he'd heard him just fine.

"Laxus? What are you doing here? Nevermind that, what do you want?" While it was true he'd been spending less time at the hall, he wasn't always gone, just avoiding the reckless teenagers who seemed to overrun the place at this point. Why was it odd to see him actually around? Again he didn't want to bother with the questions that brought on.

"Information. A while back Natsu mentioned a cave not to far from here that his father and him had stayed in. You know where that is?" While mentally crossing his fingers, he tried to remain as stiff as possible because if he showed how much it interested him Grey would know something was going on. Seen as the ice-wizard and the pryo didn't get along he really didn't want to deal with the repercussions of what that involved.

He got a stern side eye in response, and the obvious signs of a calculation going on behind closed doors before he was told: "Shiki Mountain, apparently there are several large burn marks so you can't miss it. Why?"

"None of yer business." He was holding out that there was still treasure in the caves there, because maybe that would give him some clue as to what Natsu would find functional, if not then he'd have to have something specially made, and that was something he didn't want to do unless necessary -not only because it was expensive as shit, but because wizard jewelry was complicated, and he didn't want something that the s-class dragon would hate. This was meant to be a mark of intention, it needed to be at least a little appealing.

"Goin' Dragon hunting Laxus?" Croaked Wakaba.

"Maybe he's trying to find proof." Responded Macou. He didn't dignify either of them with a response, least they could do was get a job to help out the guild a little. They sat around all the time doing nothing.

As his annoyance began to sound like his mother, he clamped it shut and reminded himself that Wakaba had a bad lung disease and Macou had a kid to look after -as his wife left them both. They weren't exactly able to easily get a job. Macou tired when he could, but he was living off charity at the moment with Retro? Retteo? Romeo. Mount Shiki was closer then most, but it wasn't near either, he'd have to travel for a few days to get there.

Ah, well, he reminded himself, this was actually important. Rolling his shoulders he set about creating the storm that would help him get there. Who knew, Mystogan had been spotted around that way, maybe they'd clash and have a chat or something of the like.

Natsu was on a job in a town called Hargeon, or was he searching for his father? He was only going off information Gramps had told someone else, so he couldn't be certain, especially as he hadn't been listening at the time. One of his favourite metal bands had come out with a comeback album and he'd been playing them on full blast, coincidentally Natsu had gotten him the album.

Even though the flame brain had never actually listened to music. A fact he was still in the process of 'd started with Classical, which Natsu had liked, but he got bored of it easily. Not shocking, so he'd moved swiftly to Classic old rock, which was currently a hit. According to Natsu the guitar was awesome or something along those lines. Laxus thought about doing Metal next, but that he wasn't sure on, for lack of better terminology, metal was intense, it'd be like kicking it from seven to fifteen. Although judging by the reception Rock got, it wasn't a bad idea. Laxus couldn't help the thought that Natsu would be a huge Metallica fan. Maybe Black Sabbath, he considered it highly likely. As Dragneel was one for rhythm and lots of hard riffs he'd noticed. Laxus himself, was prone to Classic Rock so a slight bit on the more soothing side.

Now he just had to find something suitable for brash personality along with drama.

* * *

As it so happened he found himself in a place he'd been only once, and scarcely a pleasant memory accompanied it. It was a small town he had long forgotten the name of -or maybe he'd banished it from his thoughts. Somewhere Laxus had want to never visit again, not for long anyway.

Hardly anything had changed from when he had been a boy, though the atmosphere didn't seem dark as it had been, perhaps that was because his father wasn't accompanying him this time. He could make any place feel stifled, nastal tone, to piercing eyes with ringing intent. The man had an aura, but despite how much Ivan could change an aura.

That wasn't why this place seemed lighter. Laxus refused to acknowledge it, more for his own sake then anything substantial.

It didn't take long for him to hightail it out of there regardless.

That is, not before a barkeep tossing out a midday drunk took note of him with a quarry: he saw on the man fleeing so fastly a look of such pained fear that a stab of sympathy went through him. Curious at what could have caused a grown wizard to harbor such a terror. He thought no more on it.

* * *

Next, he arrived was the hamlet closest to the caves he needed. Still he had to hike a great deal upwards to get there, seen as his storm was already beginning to dissipate. It wasn't bad weather however, he could walk in this without grumbling at luck. Through happenstance the hill didn't look to sheer either, so hopefully it would be a rather quick trip upwards, just in case he added some more static electricity to his shoulders just to make sure Kiri's coat didn't fly off.

In climbing he heard a small squeaking sound, now normally he would file that away as an animal making noise. This was a mountain range, there were squirrels and other rodents about all over the place. His ears were annoyingly sensitive as it were, he could hear way to many irritating sounds, already. This though, didn't sound as an animal would, and it peaked his curiosity. So he ventured towards it instead of the caves.

It so happened that what made the disconcerting noise was a little girl falling down. Laxus was no expert on children, but she couldn't have been older then fourteen, judging by her height, younger. With a guild emblem he couldn't recognize to save his life, and a small cute yellow and blue dress, matching her long dark blue hair. The squeak caused by her fall presumably, with a sheepish rubbing of her arm seeming to prove his assumption. "You okay kid?" While he was no means a good influence on children, she looked really young, and he couldn't see any adults around her. This type of area was typically very dangerous, and if this was a job he had the reluctant pangs of responsibility to make sure she could actually survive the job.

He was given a smile as response, though clearly born out of politeness not trust, her eyes were cast downwards. Laxus couldn't fault her for that, this was a strange situation. "You got any guild mates around?" He flinched at his own question, that was not something he would have liked asked were he in her shoes. Predictably he didn't get a response. "I'm Laxus, I'm from the Fairy Tail guild." The least he could do was show her he could be trusted. It seemed to do the trick because she seemed to get sparks in her eyes, and a wide grin settled on her face.

"I've heard of you! I mean your guild! You're one of the strongest in Fiore!" He wanted to question that so badly, considering they were the strongest guild period. However, she was just a kid, and probably didn't know any better, so he kept his damn mouth shut. Settling herself down, her voice grew quiet. "I'm from the Cait Shelter guild… My name is.. I'm Wendy." Compared to him she was very small maybe five-foot, if he was being generous. Oddly enough he could sense a distinct power signature underneath her skin, not something that was common throughout younger children, with the exception having been made to Mirajane and Erza. Freed too, though that had been many years ago now -three felt long-.

That still did nothing to shift his position that she was far too young to be here on her own. What had her guild had been thinking? "What are you doing 'round here Wendy? This ain't a very safe place." The for little kids went unsaid. She caught on though he could tell.

"I was hoping my Mom might be hiding out here.." Laxus said nothing to that, a woman hiding out in some abandoned caves was not a very promising childhood, and despite his own desire he was beginning to get slightly concerned for this child. He knew nothing of her other then her affiliation and name, even still Laxus had the grim hope that Wendy's mother wasn't like Natsu's father. Speaking something clear of the regard he had for the man. "Maybe you could help me search the caves? I promise I won't get in your way!" He sighed heavily, because everything good in him had already caved -no the pun wasn't lost unto him.-

"Fine, c'mon then."

The first cave was to small to host a giant dragon and boy. Laxus couldn't tell if that meant it was more or less likely to be the one Natsu and his father had used. No woman within either, although considering Wendy's demeanor she was growing used to not finding her mother. The sympathy he felt was pushed brutally aside, as he reminded himself that she was a witch, likely very capable to have been allowed such a venture on her own. Even with that comfort there was the sense of power prickling beneath her skin, she was only accompanying him as an ease unto his own discomfort.

They moved upwards next, as a trip around lead to no further enclosures. There, they spotted huge black soot markings ascending upwards and downwards out the cave. Below the trees were still singed but repairing as time crawled forward. Shrubbery that may have donned higher cliffs was no longer present. Laxus deduced that this was the work of a very powerful fire wizard, dragonesque in its nature.

"It looks like a dragon's fire!" So came the wondered voice behind him, proclaimed with an undoubtable child's thrill.

"I doubt it." Was all he said, something in the way she mounted her excitement made him pause in stating his thoughts. A strange restraint stopped him. As when his old team had left and he stopped short of being angry at them and merely wished them luck. This time he felt it necessary to not say anything of his doubts on the topic of dragons.

The cave itself didn't fare much better then the outside, but he did manage to trip on a fallen gravity orb on the ground. So someone had certainly been camping out here, Wendy apparently drawing the same conclusion as she looked fullorn for a moment before attempting to school her expression. Utilizing some of the glow of his magic without manifesting any lightning he glimpsed about.

There was scarce treasure around, likely looted, still some pieces remained scattered around in random directions, and not in good condition. Still, it wasn't invaluable, what was there would serve well enough to give him an impression as to what Natsu would find suitable. What he could see the most of were anklets and bracelets, the occasional earring and necklace. Did Natsu even have his ears pierced? Maybe Igneel had, the man was a mystery afterall. There was even a solid gold hair hoop, Natsu had long hair? That was an odd, but not improbable thought. He was rather wild run, it was likely that before Gramps had found him he'd never cut his hair. That ideal, Laxus considered to be not a bad one.

Natsu would look good with long hair, he reasoned with himself.

Any further thoughts on the subject he repressed as far as he could. Focusing instead on the few things he had to work with as reference. Gold, as Evergreen had said was right for a warm skin tone. -he still had trouble fathoming both what that meant entirely, and why he remembered it at all.- Jewelry was not his strong suit, and due to his sexuality he'd never thought he'd have to deal with it at all. Although even with that in mind, he knew he'd seen Freed wear a few stray pieces, even Bixslow occasionally, perhaps it was as influence by his parentage but he could never bring himself to wear anything bejeweled. Gramps would never let him live it down either, not that he gave any of that tease to the others.

"Stupid old man." He muttered to himself, inspecting an anklet on the ground.

"I don't think Grandena was here either." Wendy looked moments away from bursting into tears, though she did a remarkable job of holding herself steady. Honestly, he couldn't really understand the disappointment she or Natsu felt everytime they couldn't find their parents. Having never held a particular bond to his own, while the feeling of abandonment had been there after his father had been banished without word was cutting, it hadn't been stark. Because in truth it had been expected, and even deserving, admitting that had merely taken several years of self confrontation.

He had no clue how to offer comfort.

"Maybe she'll come back for you." Was what he said instead, and it wasn't very helpful. Judging by the way her blue hair fell forward into her eyes, he'd only made the desolation worse.

"But why would she leave? What did I do wrong? Was she angry?" A hand went to wipe her eyes, leaving wet streaks, and Laxus was left with a foreboding casam in his abdomen. This was not where he had expertize. Anyone within the guild would have more to say then he, Natsu would be the best, Grandpa would be a great option, hell Mira or Erza, anyone who could provide comfort with a gentle touch to their personality. His words stuttered together, and his hands shook, because the situation wasn't one he could handle with ease, or at all. What she felt, he couldn't sympathize. His father hadn't been a caring one, and his departure was more a relief then sadness, for a little girl missing her mother his own experience wasn't enough.

"Kid," He started, grasping her attention, because he wasn't so much of a jerk to do nothing. "Parents are complicated, nevermind that, most adults are extremely complicated. I'm sure your Mom had a good reason for doing what she did." Even if she didn't, and this little girl was the product of another abandonment, he couldn't bluntly say that, he had to offer hope in some form. Lord help him, were he to find out that Igneel had left for selfish purpose, Natsu hadn't been ready to lose his father, this kid certainly hadn't been ready to lose her Mother.

"I know that's what I should assume… But, what if she.. What if she didn't want me anymore?" Swallowing what emotion he found rising from the depth of that question, he crouched low, putting a hand on her shoulder in a gesture he'd seen given often. Offering what little physical comfort he could. Playing on what he could empathize with:

"Then you have a whole guild of people who want you for you. Right?" At least that's what he hoped they treated her like. He knew well enough not all guilds operated as his own. Personally speaking, he'd never been able to feel such connection to the idiots, they were all so inexperienced nevermind ridiculous in their bashing wrestling matches and high toned yelling. The only reason he'd gotten attraction to Natsu was because he was far deeper then his front gave to view, far more interesting then any one person he had met in honesty.

Seemingly as a type of contemplative response, she looked forward outside the cave with a measured expression of worry. Yet it was calmed and replaced with a dazzling smile that only a child could produce -unless Natsu counted. "Yeah!" As suvinure and aid unto himself he slipped the anklet he still held into his pant pocket and pulled her gently out the cave. There was a scent in the air that was playing his nose, and he didn't like it at all, it was waving his instincts, generally that wasn't a good sign. Now she wiped her face, banishing the rest of her tears, offering him a token of pride. "What type of magic do you practise Mr. Laxus?" Though normally he wouldn't be open of anything of the sort, she was probably feeling rather vulnerable, so he gave an inch. Only an inch, he was by no means going soft.

"I'm a Lightning Wizard." She gained a starry-eyed expression once more, open in her disposition.

"Oh wow! That's a very destructive type of magic, are you a combat specialist?" Looking at her, he hadn't thought of her as exceptionally bright, but given that she hadn't automatically assumed he was a combat specialist told him she was.

"I am. And you?" Gaining a bashful tilt downwards, he wondered momentarily if it was some form of drain magic, making him panic for an instint.

"I use healing and support magic." That gave him pause, healing magic was rare at best, not accurately used for another. How she would even learn such an advanced skill idled his brain. "Actually I'm a Dragonslayer."

* * *

 **Listen List for all of you who care to know what I listened to while writing this part:**

 **Listen list:**

 **Danger Zone -Kenny Loggins**

 **American Pie -Don McLean**

 **Sunshine of Your Love -Cream**

 **Carry On My Wayward Son -Kansas**

 **ABC -Jackson 5**

 **Mrs. Robinson -Simon & Garfunkel**

 **I Shot the Sheriff -Eric Clapton**

 **River -Joni Mitchell**

 **Hello, Goodbye -The Beatles**

 **Father and Son -Cat Stevens**

 **Come Together -The Beatles**

 **Helter Skelter -The Beatles**

 **Times Are A-Changin -Bob Dylan**

 **Great Balls of Fire -Jerry Dee Lewis**

 **Crazy Train -Ozzy Osbourne**

 **Mr. Blue Sky -Electric Light Orchestra**

 **Born to Run -Bruce Springsteen**

 **The Chain -Fleetwood Mac**

 **Half-Breed -Cher**

 **Something -The Beatles**


	5. Chapter 5

There were many things to hate when traveling within the bounds of one's own magic. A sense of crushing was certainly one of them, another could be the continual feeling of repression on ones magic reserves. Now he could fathom Grampa's reasoning for banning such travel for anyone but S-class wizards. In technicality, it was a method only to be used in dire circumstances, not a methodology to be indulged in whenever one saw fit. However, as he had a technique making the entire experience far easier, any well-intentioned rule or warning was crudely and stubbornly ignored. Unlike Erza, or Gildarts, he could use transference points that functioned as a rest stop in order to travel for longer periods for a greater distance.

These were the various lightning rods dotting over houses and buildings allowing for him to conduct himself through them, well along with them, and bounce his energy off before his magic was dissipated. Honestly speaking it was a use far beyond the realms of safe, as he was at risk of scattering his own atoms apart; separating his electrons from his protons, which he very much needed. But any risk was stubbornly surmounted to overcaution and the zealous continuation of dangerous transportation was in continuous use.

Better then a vehicle. Death traps that they were, an inability to move, and a rocking sensation disabling any coherence was not something he would ever be forced to reckon with again. Enough had been proclaimed at sixteen, in a screaming rage of detest. Grandpa had wondered at his weak stomach as they had been traveling to visit his grandmother's grave, a trip made several times without issue. That changed not the fact that the stronger his skill became the more he held reluctance whenever gazing at a vehicle.

As a favour, and caution, he dropped Wendy off in the town of bad memories. That is, not before questioning her claim and wondering if all Dragonslayers had parental abandonment issues. Despite his doubt it was substantiated, her ability to boast his own magical energy was proof enough of her capability as a slayer, though he hoped she was aware of the danger presented in simply speaking of her power. Otherwise he held concern of how desirable she was to dark guilds as an asset, obviously, a child with such an innocent demeanor would be exploited, likely through advanced interrogation.

Considering how her guild seemed to hold no safety measures as a precaution, he'd gifted her his guild address as a friend -though he normally avoided such terminology- just so he could check up on her. At the very least make sure she wasn't going to be kidnapped for disclosing information she shouldn't have to the wrong person. Knowing how trusting children could be it wasn't infeasible. If Gramps knew how good-hearted he was being to a girl he'd only just meant the old man would probably keel over, that was one way to improve the guild -though he acknowledged that it was far from weak as is.

However, something that he found strange was her lack of underscent. Normal people didn't have one but he knew dragonslayers produced one, and they each picked up other slayers scents unconsciously. Like animals -as disturbing an image as that was- could tell each other's gender without colour perception. Natsu had explained it simply as instinct. Which was why his body had wanted to have sex with a sixteen year old without any concern of repercussions. The pinkie was obviously an S-class; thusly extremely attractive to his hind brain. Blue-tails on the other hand wasn't emitting anything she remained blank. Speaking in a crude manner, biologically, it was possibly because she had yet to enter puberty. Or maybe it was a magically based situation. Truthfully he had no idea, dragonslayer biology seemed to work as an abstract concept.

He had yet to meet that Phantom's Black Steel prick and compare. Though he had the distinctive inclination that they were both D-class, which rubbed him wrong in more then one way, something he cared not to think on. Apparently the little shit was so inconsequential he couldn't even remember his actual name. Though he had heard from various sources he had scattered about that he was a piece of work. Likely incomparable to himself, but the guy had a sadistic streak, Laxus knew he wasn't much better still he had yet to beat on an innocent person as what's-his-face had. Then again Phantomlord was infamous for being a nasty ass guild as it were, everyone there were expected to be a piece of shit. Far as he could recall Natsu despised the Iron Dragonslayer, though he could have sworn Natsu hated him -Laxus for awhile.

That didn't help.

Regardless, his little trip took four days, and he was starving for something that wasn't his own energy. Recycling rarely ever worked properly, so food had become paramount in his mind. Instead of giving the old crones the satisfaction of getting their bets on when he'd be in the guild next he went in through the topmost entrance -without shattering the roof.

Apparently, it wasn't necessary as upon entering Mystogan was leaving and everyone was fast asleep, there were some extremely loud snores coming from the barside where Mira had knocked out. Laxus could feel himself drifting off from the residual effects just before the bastard disappeared. It was annoying as hell to feel one losing balance, worst remained that he normally didn't succumb to the stupid sleeping enchantment, however as his energy was supremely low as it were, a little sleep magic was effective as could be.

It took him a moment to register that Grey was speaking to a new girl, some blonde chick with bimbo sized tits, and barely any clothes. Interesting, she didn't appear very powerful, though perception hardly accounted for jack, her face set off alarm bells, however.

"-Master Makarov is the only one to have ever seen his face." Lies, Laxus challenged. He'd seen the bastard by accident, that said, he wasn't anything incredible, he had no awful scars or supreme beauty. Apart from the fact that he looked suspiciously like Siegrain of the magic council -make that the ten wizard saints.

"That's not true. I've seen him before." Actually, it was rather funny to consider how much they thought it was a grand mystery. Truth was he remained only an orphan that Gramps had saved just as almost everyone here. "Mystogan's just a little shy, you should all respect his privacy."

"Laxus?"

"Talk about rare, you're never here." Thats what Wakaba thought, though he didn't give the man any correction, he was here far less then he used to as his relationship with the old man had degraded since he'd moved out. Not from his own want despite what everyone -including Makarov- thought, it was mainly based around stupid disagreements. Which couldn't be solved as the elder party refused to listen, sheer stubborn pride rang throughout the entire Dreyar family as it so happened, naturally no one could admit unto that fact. Himself included causing a bragging of his status that may or may not hold truth to it. Gildarts was more in possession of such a disposition, though considering just how rarely he had want to take a job, that was up for debate.

Maybe his little ego boost served nothing but to irratate the master, and show off in front of the new chick. Where had he seen her before? Nevertheless, he was ten seconds from kicking out of the guildhall, having pissed off near everyone, Natsu included -currently growling underneath a giant fist- That hadn't really been his goal in returning, though it did guarantee him the chance of an angry punch later on, that was something. Natsu was king of making mountains out of molehills, no one did it better then he, only exception he could give to was Ivan -his deadass father- as he was champion of grudges. Far surpassing Laxus's own admittedly high skill level in that department.

Regardless he still had to have something made for his intent, the anklet he'd gotten from the dragon's cave hardly looked like enough to go on. Luck if he was lucky he might find a really old book in the archives on the dragonslayers of the past, or ancient dragon's themselves. Something that would pertain to what constituted as an acceptable gift. Thinking on it, he cursed himself out for not asking Wendy, clearly there was some connective tissue there, she might have an answer, it wasn't as if he could ask Steel or Natsu himself.

Ignoring the threatening grumbles from the still trapped Pinket, and the meek sound made from the blonde girl, taken in half-assed by Mirajane and Gramps, he left. That is not before giving her a slight sneer, it wasn't new knowledge that he disliked new members, nevermind rif-raff picked from the streets uncaringly.

Whatever the case, she had to prove herself as far as he was concerned.

Knowing as he did, he would be found quickly by the most rambunctious of the guild, he marked it as an inevitability, besides the fact that there was a nose he couldn't escape. So, he settled himself on the docks enjoying the crashing of the waves, going so far as to take off his shoes and roll his pant legs up a bit. Sure the skies were clouded, and the weather wasn't the warmest, that didn't really matter where his relaxation was concerned. Taking the time he had to observe what he could from the small piece of jewelry obtained. Far as he could tell it was made of gold, not pure certainly as it hardly caved to his touch, though it was fine crafted to spiral up the leg with delicate branches. Above the knee, judging by how tall Natsu had been upon arriving. Now it would stop just below, that is, were he to have something similar made.

"Jerk!" Came the expected yell, arose from Natsu just behind him, causing a quick jerking reaction of hiding the piece in his pocket -which was uncomfortable but not impossible.- Time was kind unto him as it so happened, considering he was punched by two fists slamming onto his shoulders. "You don't always have to act like that! Poor Lucy was-" He knew that face had been familiar -the name rang further bells, that is, he still couldn't pinpoint the origin of where he had seen her before. Absently tossing away the fact that Dragneel had been the one to take the little wanna-be-wizard into the fold. Still attempting to focus on the face, with marginal -read: no- success. "Where were you anyway? You weren't on a job." Mood swings like whiplash, Laxus noted, or was it topics?

"Miss me huh?" It was said less seriously, as his mind was five miles away and trained hard on digging up long forgotten memories, it still got a hell of a response. Really, it was the shaking wooden boards that grabbed his attention and had it shooting to the dragonslayer beside, currently stomping his foot with an extremely red face.

"NO!"

"You are such a bad lier." Another growl, this time though, he did manage to dodge the punch aimed for his face. He did grapple it though, twisting gently to have Natsu lose balance instead of dancing around his miss. Therefore falling directly into his lap right side up and with and extremely agitated expression.

Grumbling: "Dunno what I see in you." A rare quiet moment from the loudest man in all of Fairy Tail. The knee in his leg was annoyingly painful for someone with so little actual mass. But he was still hungry -having forgotten in the fit of ego he'd just seen fit to have.

"Food?" Natsu had sat himself down beside him, biting at his bottom lip, irate at his very existence probably. Though he did perk up at the mentioning of one of his favourite things. The eye roll he gave was unintentional but mandatory.

"You paying?" Well that was hopeful, but then again, Natsu probably didn't have much to his name at the moment, he wasn't exactly good at managing his finances. So naturally he agreed, not out of soft inclination, but as a favour for being less then nice earlier. The smaller of the two shot up with a gleeful expression, Laxus despite himself smiled, an upturn, a quirk. "Can I bring Lucy?" Good humour gone, the lightning mage shoved his companion forward so that he stumbled.

"Not a chance, especially while on a date, jeez." Or ever, should he continue to have any say on it, he didn't trust her disposition yet, nor her familiar face. For all he knew it could be a danger unto the guild, no matter how absent, or how uncaring he became, he had no want for anything bad to happen. Unless it was out of his Grandfathers own stubborn pride, lords above knew that man had no idea when to call it quits.

"A date?" Looking down to where Natsu stood, he saw the nineteen-year-old gazing at him almost bewildered. Laxus rose an eyebrow at that, curious that it hadn't been known. Even still he felt a heat rise under his collar.

"Yeah, that a problem?" He daren't glimpse downward. However he was surprised at the warm feeling grasping his hand, that caught his attention, only to find that Natsu was holding it.

"No, it ain't a problem, I just never heard you admit it before." He almost jerked out of the hold, because physical affection and him did not go hand-in-hand -he ignored the pun- and it was far from his character to welcome it. Yet Natsu gave him a smile so wide that he thought better of letting go. Besides, the heat was nice in contrast to the cold skies, so he sought it out a little further, grasping just a slight bit tighter. "So, where you taking me?" He didn't have a place in mind, though he did know a few hole in the wall places that hardly anyone knew of. Being born and raised in Magnolia did give him an advantage after all, not that he'd ever considered it priour to now.

"What ya feel for?" He asked instead of just bringing Natsu along, there wouldn't be a point if the fireball didn't like the food, or smell.

* * *

It several days later when a particular conversation resurfaced in his mind, he hadn't even expected anything to come from it.

 _"Why are you always upstairs?" Natsu said mouth full as was predictable, Laxus was tempted to once more roll his eyes at the action. There was no conduct to it, luckily they weren't in any restaurant refined by standards. A backwards little bar that sold the best calamari in Fiore -in the lightning wizard's opinion- a rigorous feasting companion proving that statement correct. "Can't you spend time with the rest of us? You used to didn't ya?" While he wasn't wrong in his question, Laxus didn't have any particular inclination to answer such irritating jabs._

 _"I'm upstairs because I'm waitin' for Gramps to send me on a good S-rank." It was a bit obscured for a response, but it wasn't falsified at least. Still even while he felt the pressure to be more forthcoming, any rebuke for his avoidance didn't come._

 _"Aren't all s-class good? That's the point isn't it?" Of course someone with a fighting inclination would think that, he could put it to inexperience, that's what he'd thought during his own S-class trial. Still, it was a rather stupid opinion to have if he thought on it for longer then a few seconds. -any amusement he found for the fact that Natsu wasn't s-rank, yet an s-type dragonslayer remained hidden.-_

 _"They're all dangerous."_

* * *

He hadn't considered, it didn't even come up as a possibility that Natsu would actually steal one. Going on a job with that wizard wannabe and to Galuna Island of all places, that was a job he'd had his eyes on for the past couple of weeks, only sticking around out of want to find something suitable for the presentation. Inlaying now was a desire to hit himself upside the head for not noticing the blue ball he'd seen flying off with a paper in his mouth had been Happy stealing an S-rank. Was he aware it had been Happy flying yes, with an S-class job, no.

"Laxus go and fetch them at once!" Refraining, barely, from glancing to the old man in shock at the request he was actually about to agree, be that for the first time in several years. However, he couldn't, as just recently he'd petitioned the local jewelers to make a special piece for the idiot who was now missing. -Deciding eventually on an anklet, as most everything else was far to dangerous for someone who continually managed to get himself in a brawl. Per policy, the commissioner couldn't leave town until their requested piece was finished. Meaning he was literally stuck in Magnolia for the next few days. Boosting his own morale a little, he looked down:

"Everyone in Fairytail can take care of themselves." Thinking of the bimbo blonde, "Right?" He challenged, her own fault if she couldn't, Laxus knew for certain Natsu could. It was highly likely Natsu would survive this, and when he got back he'd get punished by Gramps just as everyone else who broke the rules.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu, the fact is, you're the only one able to bring him back by force!" Kicking an old man never sounded more appealing, thinking he knew anything was more then a little arrogant when they barely talked anymore. Why the hell was it that whenever he made a choice the old man didn't agree with, he was immediately becoming his father -parents- in his Grandpa's eyes!? At least he didn't underestimate the pyromaniac, all the bravado wasn't just for show, Natsu did have some hidden strength that Makarov refused to see.

Candidly speaking -and he didn't want to- the pinket was fit for the S-rank trial, though Laxus was rather adamant that it not happen for the next few years. In the meanwhile he definitely didn't want Natsu on this job, and considered him a moron for stealing it, at least for not talking him or Erza into coming. As a nasty comment arose on his tongue he was stopped by the Stripper.

"Sorry Master, I'm going to have to disagree with you." Laxus knew he was capable of dragging Natsu back, whether that be kicking and screaming or pouting over his shoulder.

Grey he wasn't so sure about.

"That'll be a sight." Was he scoffing at the concept, perhaps, Grey was skilled certainly, but his eagerness was wrought out of competitive want, nothing more. Pathetic of him as a nagging sensation was hurting his chest in a similar manner, yet entirely different. There wasn't competitive want behind his emotes, merely a primal need to prove himself stronger then Grey -as potential competition- and to Natsu as a worthy protector/provider. It was ridiculous, and he snuffed it as quickly as he could manage.

* * *

Only later did he discover a passive set mode within his own mind, a desire for Natsu's company. An agitating itching sensation that he couldn't quite pacify using his conventional methodology.

Even more irritating was his stinging lacrima, as that wasn't normal he resolved himself -though much of his own coaxing with trepidation, to visit Porlyusica as a precaution. Not a decision he made lightly as the woman could be likened to a banshee -not his words. Though the fact remained he had to drag his legs in the direction of her burrow, regardless of convincing himself it was necessary.

Predictably his entrance into her abode -territory- was taken unpleasantly, a broom finding its way to his face fastly. "Laxus? What are you doing here?" Question or not, she wasn't a kind woman, so it was spoken with all the disdain she could muster. Naturally as a product of his Grandfather he had been acquainted with her for most all his life, in fact Laxus was near certain she had assisted with his birth. A disconcerting thought regardless of how old he got.

Even so, no matter how much the others within the guild feared her temperamental persona, and how much he was discomforted by her harsh disposition with the presence of any persons not herself, she was someone he was comfortable being around for the most part. "My lacrima feels strange." Concerning considering just what purpose it served, Porlyusica was perhaps the one person within Light affiliation -besides his Grandpa- who knew what it provided him -and therefore how crucial it was.- Although being as their relationship degraded, Laxus was almost certain that the old geezer wouldn't give a single crap about his well-being anymore.

The old woman gestured to her exam bed with half-hearted care. This wasn't his first visit in the past few months, though those had been for different problems he'd noticed while on jobs, all rather randomized, yet each one familiar. Eventually, it seemed that all had managed to cumulate into this; a pain in where his lacrima lay -the base of his spine. Pumping ethernano throughout his immune system as a blockade.

She examined him quickly, with the bedside manner of a cat, making little noises of approval or disapproval that he couldn't distinguish from one another. Any person, powerful or not would feel intimidated by her conduct. When she finally got to his back, a stiffness settled in her shoulders that he'd seen many times before not boding well for his health. "I need to do an internal scan of your back." Meaning in code, there's something going on with your lacrima that is very concerning but I don't wish to say so outright yet. Laxus knew well enough, he'd been sat down on the medical bed with adults jabbering to themselves and speaking around the issue for years. Body language it so happened, was far easier to read as a sick child then parents or grandparents thought.

Internal scans grew less painful the more battles he fought, nevertheless they were still uncomfortable. It surmounted to a long needle going through his muscle and looking around, no anesthesia to mess with the results made it an extremely unpleasant experience, one that he avoided as much as possible. So he turned around with the speed of a snail, and she ended up slapping him strongly over the shoulder, and telling him to quit being a coward. Of course, he ended up whimpering when she stabbed him which was damning to his pride, and an opening for her commentary.

That however, didn't occur. Instead: "What have you done?" As if pining blame on him made any sense, there was nothing he could do to control his lacrima implant. Besides running power through it, which was a part of its main function, so that couldn't be the cause of anything disastrous. "Your implant is cracked. I don't need to tell you just how bad this is, do I?" A shiver as one of Grey's ice spells spread through his body, technically speaking Porlyusica was minimizing the situation extensively. Laxus daren't even imagine what that could do unto his magic, nevermind his health.

"No, no you don't." Even to him his voice sounded small, afraid. Bravado was the only reason he could force himself not to start shaking, though he had the understanding that his legs were dysfunctional as he stood. Despite herself, the medic sighed and patted his arm in a very brief form of comfort. Not that it did anything to ease his mind.

"You know the drill," He was handed a bag he hadn't seen in several years, abandoned with the hope it would never be needed again. "Twice a day, two only. No matter the pain." Another thing he never wanted to be confronted with again.


	6. Chapter 6

Speaking in the frankest of natures, he typically played himself cautiously. Not any but himself really understood as to why he played himself so aggressively, as it was a simple way to keep back from everyone. That didn't make anything he did disingenuous, far from it as his opinions of his own home had drastically morphed into something grotesque over his twenty-three years. Feelings both dragged deeper and made noxious by bitter memories. Not in hatred, or spite to his own grandfather as was frequently told, it was bitterness from many years prior. A grudge allying itself with similarities to someone Laxus never wanted to claim familiarity too.

He considered it inevitable, bringing only a ticking anger rising slowly from each relation said in passing commentary, his own personality rearing ugly, naturally.

Sitting on one of the overlaying rooftops of the hall, he spotted Erza first with promident red hair showing as a beacon. Grey next, half naked skin blaring in the sunlight while the bimbo shone similarly with her blonde. Natsu intermingled almost dull in comparison, the pull he took of his cig at that moment almost ironic as the smoke burned pleasant. While dull to the contrast of his peers, Laxus reckoned that Natsu was certainly the most appealing of all gathered, out of each he was the only one seeming unfazed by the impending punishment to be dealt by his guildmaster. False bravado, and partial forgetfulness. Laughing along with something said, and growling at Grey for one reason or another while Erza cracked her knuckles.

Laxus decided, rather half-assed that he'd exploit the circumstances to gain something in return. Jumping from his perch, and hanging the cig from his mouth as he made his way over, a plan forming as he walked. Not surprised in the least when Erza turned abrupt to him, staring him down with blaring purple-brown eyes and almost scowling in irritation. He stopped, resisting the chuckle rising as the blonde gave a squeak and backed up only slightly to his presence. Both the men of the grouping only curious, while the ice-boy masked himself to indifference as normal.

"Man." The smoke bellowed out of his mouth coiling through his esophagus and making speaking hard from the aching sensation. "Gramps is real pissed at you lot." A shudder run through all, with the exception of Erza standing coldly and glaring holes into her company. Clearly, she had no particular want to save them from their fate, suiting Laxus's plan perfectly. "I could get ya outta it." He suggested, now taking the stick out of his mouth and breathing in some fresh air, he'd been smoking a lot more lately, serving mainly to irritate his grandfather when he was around. Even though, he knew he'd be able to get them out of trouble with the temperamental guildmaster, he had no investment either way, and this was mainly for his own benefit.

Grey for his part didn't seem to accept the offer, sceptical and annoyed. Nothing concerning Laxus, it was no matter to him if the ice boy had no want to live, his main concentration was exploiting Natsu's vulnerability."Oh yeah?" Said the nudist, disbelieving. "What would we have to do for this… hospitality?" Laxus almost snarled at the boy, having never gotten on with him very well.

"A favour." The princess of the group gave a shutter at that, Laxus just put the cig back in his mouth and didn't question what she thought. Each of them actually ended up brisling, with the sole exemption of Natsu who stared at him blinking fastly, clearly picking up that the favour wasn't actually equally distributed.

"What kinda favour." This was more a growl then a question from Grey, now looking disturbed.

"Nothin' you have ta worry about Stripper-boy. It only requires one person." Disgust at the thought of Grey fulfilling that role had him nearly spitting out his cig and gagging over the bay.

Natsu seemed to gain a flush around his neck, especially when he said:"Alright!" Hiding well his embarrassment with the normal confidence, the pyro almost ended up in the water. For a moment of sadism, Laxus almost considered indulging what the pinket was thinking and asking for a lap-dance or something similar, but he forced himself not to be a dick in mindset as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

He also didn't want to have a fist in the face.

With recent events he wanted to try and have some fun, even if the growing pain blossomed each day in his back and head. It was distracting enough just to smoke as much as possible, even while that had been an accidental development, the old man wouldn't be asking why he was doing it.

Declaring the arrangement made mentally, he walked on, Natsu running fast behind him before settling at his side with an almost nervous twitch.

Waiting, impatiently for the pin to drop down on him, kicking rocks and being very obvious in his annoyance. Laxus only held the silence, enjoying the increasing irritation spilling from his companion, and laughing at the image a nervous Natsu made.

"Grow yer hair out." The accent spilled forth a little, and he tried to clamp down on it. He threw his fag on the ground and snuffed the embers, finally turning to look at a bewildered looking Natsu staring up at him with the wide set eyes he'd grown warmly familiar with.

"Woah, thats it?" Considering how relaxed he was taking the request, Laxus decided to tag on some extra.

"Wouldn't mind seeing you in a skirt and lingerie." To his eminence surprise he got a laugh for that. Hearty, and genuine, not telling him no, but in fact, almost saying 'sure why not.'

"Alright, no problem. I thought it was gonna be something challenging!" This had Laxus confused, most, would bulk at the idea. Pride snuffing out any willingness.

"Dontcha find it embarassin'?" He could swear he'd never seen Natsu actually sigh in an actual downtrodden manner before. But that's what he did, looking melancholy to the side and folding his arms across his chest in a way only saying discomfort.

"This is that whole manly thing isn't it?" Genius or not, Laxus knew that this was uncomfortable for Natsu to speak of, so instead of integrating his own normal cocky comment he stayed quiet. "Look, I don't understand any of that. I can only assume that its like D-class and S-class dragons. Far as I can tell, most humans aren't like me, or you, or… Steel. Only human women can have children, just as only S-class Dragonslayers can have children, so I figure that S-class dragon slayers have more in common with human females. D-class with human males, even though we can each be born as either. It doesn't make sense for me to be 'manly,' not really."

Laxus pulled another stick out, lighting it absently as he considered, blowing smoke before he decided that in Natsu's logic it made sense. While he considered this, Natsu breathed in the smoke from his bellow, and Laxus wondered in a switch of topic, if they'd just kissed. Acknowledging that his boyfriend, partner, whatever, didn't seem to give a shit about gender or any associations with each sex. Natsu was a mix of male and female, bi-gender, technically, so Laxus couldn't imagine any clothing embarrassing him.

Grunting to himself, he opened his mouth to change his demands, he wanted something to at least embarrass the other a little.

"I've actually been growing my hair out." There was nothing left to the conversation, despite wanting drastically to comment something witty, Laxus kept his mouth shut, resolving to the fact that there was no point. Not with Natsu at least, only gaining a strange look at best, and a punch in the gut at worse. Energy that would be better spent with the gift he planned to give tonight. "Oh yeah, I should probably tell ya, but I'll be helpin Lucy on a job tomorrow. Low class and not to far so I don't think it will be too long." Then came something more unexpected, and very blunt, to the point of the lightning mage almost expecting to see Erza next to him. "So, I thought, before I go.." Natsu was delaying, and for Laxus it was odd as hell. Making him want for a cigar instead of the simple fags he had at the moment.

For someone so uncaring and unapologetic to act nervous was rattling.

"You gonna speak? Or are we committed to your awkward silence now?" Pushing worked best with the fireball. Anger for action as it were. The growl he did get was downplayed.

"Want to have sex or somethin?" He crushed his cig with his next step, glad it hadn't gone down his throat instead, a choke near rippling through him. Hell, Laxus knew himself to be a candid person, prided himself on it actually. But he had never directly said something like that before, no matter how badly he wanted to sometimes.

He had no vices holding him back from it though. "I'm down, ya got experience?" That was a curious question, causing an uncommon jealousy to flare inside him. Even if it had been himself asking it.

They did end up retreating to Natsu's hut at that moment, with his vice grip dragging him forward, and a fake reluctance from his feet.

* * *

Outside yesterday, there had been a sun shining through clouds with a sleeping mist creeping about over the grasses and paths. With several sunbeams that shone through the grey of clouds and the transparency of a mist not entirely welcome. He'd waited for something then, not certain as to what, but knowing that a downpour was oncoming. There hadn't been rain that day, but even then it would have been a sunshower, and those were uncommon about Magnolia. Weather tended to predict for him, an event, which was why clouds gave more rest to his mind then the soothing lightness of sunshine and blue.

Today, he sat on the second floor, it wasn't uncommon certainly, away from the chaos below with only the blessed tranquillity his music offered.A blast of rock and metal could soothe him more then anything tangible, a wish for his own ability to play a guitar or drums or something involved to make something other then the fear a wizard drove forth.

Least, he acknowledged, that his body was relaxed, completely calm, and no longer sore from the frankly incredible Sex he'd gotten not three days ago, of all things, he hadn't expected Natsu to be that well proven with pleasure. Seen as he tended to focus on irritating the crap out of people in the meanwhile.

For once, he was in a good mood. Well, that usually happened after he got laid, he reasoned. Did it not? Candidly, he could not bring himself to remember past exergions, nothing compared to whatever his body had just experienced less then a week ago.


End file.
